Tales from the Borderlands
Tales from the Borderlands is an episodic graphic adventure video game based on the Borderlands series, released in November 2014 for Android, iOS, Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. The game was developed by Telltale Games under license from Gearbox Software, the developer of the Borderlands series, and 2K Games, its publisher. The game follows the episodic format that Telltale used for its titles The Walking Dead and The Wolf Among Us, where player choices and actions have significant effects on later story elements. Although the series received some criticism due to the aging game engine and repetition of game play from past Telltale games, Borderlands largely received critical acclaim. Particular praise was attributed to its strong characterization, creative set-pieces, humorous writing and unexpected pathos. Gameplay Tales from the Borderlands is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure comedy video game similar to Telltale's other games. It was released in five episodes. The player is able to move their player-character around the world's environment, interacting with objects and initiating conversation trees with non-player characters. Choices made by the player influence story elements in future episodes. The game also includes some degree of the shooter elements, featured in the Borderlands series, particularly the procedurally-generated guns and loot generation. The game is confirmed to include an exclusive unlockable item for use in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Synopsis Setting Tales takes place in the Borderlands universe, primarily on the planet Pandora. Long-standing fables of a Vault containing vast treasures on Pandora has drawn numerous "Vault Hunters" to the planet, as well as the corporate interests of the Hyperion Corporation who maintain military-like control of the planet from an orbiting base named Helios. The game occurs after the events of Borderlands 2. It has been discovered that there are numerous other Vaults scattered throughout the galaxy, leading to a search for more Vault Keys that can open these new Vaults. Characters The player separately controls the story's two protagonists Rhys and Fiona. Rhys is a Hyperion employee, who has been working with his co-worker and best friend Vaughn to get promoted into the higher ranks of the company but is stymied by his new boss and rival Hugo Vasquez. Fiona is a con artist working on Pandora along with her sister Sasha, both who learned under their adoptive mentor Felix. The story explores how the characters came together, showing common events from the perspective of both characters in a manner called the "Big Fish version of what happened" by Telltale's Kevin Bruner. Other new characters in the game include Rhys and Vaughn's co-worker Yvette, the ruthless black market fencer August, the bandit leader Bossanova, and a mysterious stranger shown during in medias res scenes during the episodes. Episode 2 introduces two new characters, the hooligans Finch and Kroger. Episode 3 introduces the gang lord Vallory, the Atlas Corporation scientist Cassius, and the robot Gortys. In addition to original characters, the game also features returning characters from the main Borderlands games (voiced by the same actors from the original games) including Handsome Jack, businesswoman Mad Moxxi, gun salesman Marcus Kincaid, the Hyperion Loader Bot, madman Shade, Purple Skag bouncer Tector Hodunk, and Vault Hunter Zer0. Episode 2 features the appearance of mechanic Scooter, junkdealer Janey Springs, and ex-Atlas assassin Athena. Episode 3 features the appearance of the Vault Hunters Brick and Mordecai. Episode 5 features the appearance of the robot Claptrap. Episodes The game was separated into five episodes, released in intervals. A physical disc-based release containing all five episodes was released on April 26, 2016 for personal computer and console versions. * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch a Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler External links * Unofficial FAQ from Telltale's site regarding the game Category:Telltale Games games Category:Tales from the Borderlands content